verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Economia ecologica
L'economia ecologica è un approccio alla teoria economica incentrato su un forte legame tra equilibrio dell'ecosistema e benessere delle persone. Talvolta indicata come "economia verde", si trova in forte contrasto con altre correnti di pensiero dell'economia. Gli "economisti verdi" spesso hanno posizioni più radicali rispetto a quanto teorizzato dall'economia dell'ambiente, che generalmente ha posizioni più convenzionali su temi come la crescita economica e l'ottimalità. Le origini dell'economia ecologica vanno ricercate nel lavoro di economisti come Nicholas Georgescu-Roegen (che ha chiamato il filone di ricerca da lui inaugurato bioeconomia) e Kenneth Boulding. La visione dell'economia verde Questa disciplina vede la stessa economia come un sottosistema aperto dell'ecosistema globale. Tale visione prende le mosse dall'ecologia che si occupa dei flussi di materia e energia degli esseri viventi sulla terra, occupandosi del metabolismo materiale ed energetico del sistema economico. La critica principale degli economisti ecologici all'attuale economia normativa riguarda l'approccio alle risorse naturali e al capitale. Essi sostengono che l'economia convenzionale (inclusa l'economia dell'ambiente), sottostima l'importanza del capitale naturale, considerandolo un fattore di produzione fungibile con il lavoro e la tecnologia ("capitale umano"). Dal punto di vista dell'economia ecologica il "capitale umano" è complementare rispetto al capitale naturale, e non intercambiabile, poiché esso deriva in un modo o nell'altro dalle stesse risorse naturali. Oggetto di studio I principali temi trattati dall'economia ecologica riguardano: la crescita e la decrescita economica; l'impronta ecologica delle attività economiche sull'ecosistema planetario; la ricerca di specifici strumenti di politica economica ecologica ("tasse verdi" come la carbon tax, incentivi e disincentivi capaci di indirizzare l'economia verso attività a più bassa entropia, ecc.). Padri dell'economia ecologica * Nicholas Georgescu-Roegen; * Karl William Kapp; * Kenneth Boulding; Economisti ecologici contemporanei * Herman Daly; * Robert Costanza; * Jacques Grinevald; * Joan Martinez Alier; * Mercedes Bresso; * Mauro Bonaiuti; * Tommaso Luzzati; * Giorgio Nebbia; * Enzo Tiezzi; Bibliografia * Boulding, Kenneth E.(1966). “The economics of the coming spaceship Earth”, in H. Jarrett (a cura di), Environmental quality in a growing economy. Baltimore: Resources for the Future / Johns Hopkins University Press, pp. 3-14. * Bresso, Mercedes (1993). Per un'economia ecologica. Roma: NIS. * Bresso, Mercedes (1997). Economia ecologica. Milano: Jaca Book. * Costanza, R., a cura di (1991). Ecological Economics: The Science and Management of Sustainability. New York: Columbia Univ. Press. * Daclon, Corrado Maria, et al. (1989). L'Europa e l'ambiente. Rimini: Maggioli. * Daly, Herman E. (1968). “On Economics as a Life Science”, Journal of Political Economy 76: p. 392-406. * Daly, Herman E. (1991). Steady State Economics, (seconda edizione con nuovi saggi). Washington, D.C.: Island Press. * Daly, Herman E. (1996), Beyond Growth: The Economics of Sustainable Development. Boston: Beacon Press. Voci correlate * Economia (articolo su Wikipedia) * Economia ad azoto liquido * Economia a bambù * Economia forestale * Economia a idrogeno * Economia allo zinco * Economia del petrolio * Economia tardo-petrolifera * Economia dell'ambiente * Sviluppo sostenibile Collegamenti esterni * The International Society for Ecological Economics * L'Economia dell'Ambiente dal Dizionario del Pensiero Forte Fonti * Categoria:Ambientalismo Categoria:Economia ambientale